


Diana gets Taged

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [26]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana gets a gift but it wasn't from Methos. Trouble is here!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana gets Taged

Diana gets tagged

 

 

 

 

                Diana was halfway through her class when a delivery guy came in. She stopped her lecture on Helen of Troy as the young man walked up to her. “Ms. Mathews?”

                “Yes may I help you?” She replied a little annoyed at the interruption.

                “Yes Maim, I have a package here for you from a Mr. Pierson said it was to be delivered during your class. If you could please sign here?” He answered handing her his signature pad

                Diana took the pad and signed for the package. Once she handed the pad back he handed her a wrapped box it was small and rectangular the entire class let out ewes and awes.” Alright now where were we?’ Diana said as she put the box on her desk.

                “We want to see what’s in the box. Please I know I won’t be able to concentrate and it sounds like he wants you to open it now.” One of the girls in the front row said.

                “Is this how everyone feels?” Diana asked the class. She blushed slightly when the whole class clapped and yelled their encouragement Diana relented and opened the package. She was awe struck as she lifted out a beautiful gold rope necklace it had a Celtic knot pendent.

                Diana quickly put the necklace on it had a strange clasp that snapped together once on the class cheered

“Alright now let’s finish up our lesson so we can all get out of here.” Diana said then started to talk again about Helen of Troy.

 

                *************************************************************************

                Adam was in a meeting with one of his students. She was asking for an extension on her thesis paper. The girl had a death in the family and had fallen behind. “That will be fine Ms. Reid and I am truly sorry for your loss. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to be somewhere shortly.” He stood and led her out of his office. He went back to his desk and started putting all his folders away into his backpack when his cell phone rang

                “Pierson.” He answered

                “Ah good Mr. Pierson I was so hoping you would answer. I have some news about your girlfriend.” The stranger stated

                “And that would be.” Adam asked stiffly

                “She received a present from you about ten minutes ago and I know she has already put it on. What you need to know is that if she takes it off… boom!” He said gleefully

                “What do you mean boom?’ Adam could feel his blood turn cold

                “I mean she has a bomb around her neck. Now I would go to her. I’ll be in touch. Oh and just so you know any funny business and I can detonate it myself. Have a good day Mr. Pierson.” And the line went dead.

                Adam ran out of his office toward Diana’s classroom fear and panic trying to overtake him but he pushed it down just as he got to her door. Methos opened the door to find the last student leaving. He smiled at her as she walked by she looked up at him and smiled back. He walked over to Diana and seen the necklace around her neck.

                “I love it but if you ever do that to me again I might have to kill you.” She stated as her hand went to her neck.

                “I didn’t send it.” As he took her hand, his hands were trembling her smile faded He put a finger to her lips “Just listen and stay calm.” He told her. Diana froze the first hints of fear in her eyes. “I got a call, the guy said this is a type of bomb and yes they can make them this small. I’m going to lift your hair and try to get a better look at it alright?”

                “Yes.” She croaked out her throat had gone dry.

                He looked the necklace over and smiled despite himself “This guy is good. I’ll have to play along for now.” Then let her hair back down “It won’t blow unless he detonates it or the circuit is broken. So you can breathe but first things first let’s get you out of here. We’ll go to Joe’s to see if there are any new players in town.”

                “What do you think they want?” Diana was walking down the hall with him as fast as they could without raising suspicions.

                “I don’t know but they want it from Adam not Methos so it may not even be another immortal.” He answered. She seen the worry in his face and could hear the underlined fear in his voice. That chilled her to the bone if they could scare Methos then they were in real trouble. Once to the car he looked around scanning the area for anyone that looked out of place but he didn’t see anyone.

                Methos drove to Joe’s making record time the bar was still closed but he had a key. Joe was sitting at one of the tables with his laptop.

                “Hey it’s a little early for drinks isn’t it?” Joe asked a big grin on his face.

                “Actually a drink sounds really good right about now. Better get one for both of us and make them doubles we have trouble.” Adam said as he sat Diana into the booth she looked pale and scared. Adam went behind the bar and poured the drinks. He came back over and slid in next to Diana

                “Ok so what’s up?’ Joe asked not taking his eyes off Diana.

                “See the necklace?” Methos asked as he took a drink of scotch

                “Yea it’s pretty so?” Joe noted

                “It’s a bomb.” Methos stated and downed the rest of his drink.

                “A what?” Joe asked thinking he had to have misheard

                “A bomb you know they tend to go boom.” Methos shot back showing with his hand.

                “How’d it get around Diana’s neck?” Joe ignored Methos’ sarcasm he knew it was how Methos dealt with stress.

                “The bastard sent it to her during class, she thought it was from me then he called me to let me know what it was.” He was practically yelling and his threw the glass across the room. “Damn it! I don’t even know what he wants.” Methos ran his hand through his hair then pulled Diana close

                “Ok so how do we disarm it?” Joe asked Diana was silent almost detached sitting in Methos arms

                “I don’t know.” Methos whispered about that time a buzz hit. Diana and Methos both looked at the door. Joe turned to see who it was. Richie came bounding through the door.

                “Hey Joe where did you need me to start?” He asked the smile he had faded when he looked at Diana “Hey what’s wrong?” Richie asked as he made his way to Diana

                “I’ll let Joe fill you in here take my seat. I need to call McLeod.” Methos said as he made room by getting to his feet.

                Richie sat down and gathered Diana into his arms “Hey whatever it is we can fix it.”

                Methos walked across the room and pulled out his phone. He hit speed dial “McLeod, Adam we have a problem is Amanda there?”

                “Yea, why? What’s going on?” Mac replied

                “I need your help Diana’s in danger just get to Joe’s fast. I’ll tell you everything when you get here.” Adam stated as he watched the look of fear cross Richie’s face.

                “We’ll be there shortly.” Mac said and the phone went dead.

                Adam walked back over to his friends “Mac is on his way and he’s bringing Amanda. This thing may not be a safe, but maybe she will have a few ideas.” Methos stated as he pulled a chair to the end of the table. They all sat in silence keeping to their own thoughts when McLeod and Amanda came in Diana made a bee line to Amanda

                “I can’t believe I was so stupid.” Diana sobbed Amanda pulled her into a hug and listened as Diana told her what had happened. Duncan went to the others, Joe and Richie told him. Adam stayed close to Diana when she was done talking to Amanda she turned and curled up into his arms Adam looked over at Amanda.

                “Ok let’s take a look at this. I’ve never worked on bombs before but you never know.” Amanda took a deep breath then looked up “Maybe you should take Joe outside Richie just for a few minutes.”

                “I’m not…” Joe started to protest

                “Oh my god I didn’t even think!” Diana’s eyes got big as saucers. “If I go off you could die. I’ve got to get out... ’

                “No, you stay put I’ll go. Come on Rich you can give me a hand seeing what the watchers might know about all this.” Joe stated he seen Diana relax slightly he walked over and hugged her “You hang in there kid.”

                Richie came over “Hey we’ll figure this out I promise.” He kissed her on the check and lead Joe out of the bar.

                “Alright let’s take a look shall we?” Amanda stated brightly Diana sat in a chair and lifted her hair out of the way. “Wow! This is really nice they put a lot of work into it there is no way I can disarm this thing before it goes off its like nothing I’ve ever seen the circuits are so tiny I’m betting they had to make the tools to work on it.” Amanda looked up at Methos he could tell she was really worried.

                “So any ideas?” Diana asked

                McLeod walked over and knelt down in front of Diana “We’ll figure something out we always do, so don’t worry that pretty little head of yours.” And he pulled her into a hug she curled up into the embrace. “All we can do for now is wait.” Duncan stated “Let’s go back to the loft so she can lay down.’ but the look in his eyes said let’s get her some place we can deal with this privately in case something goes wrong.

                “Sounds good to me.’ Adam moved close and lead Diana out of the bar. They told Richie and Joe their plans and said it would be better if the two of them stayed here to work on things from the watcher’s angle. They agreed after Richie tried to argue the point. Once Mac explained that Diana wouldn’t want him to see her die like that or even worse if it only done half the job and one of them had to finish to keep her from suffering did Richie agree to stay behind.

                Once at the loft Amanda said she was going to work her own connections got Mac’s keys and left. Then they got Diana settled and sleeping (Thanks to some tranquilizers Methos gave her) Duncan and Methos went down stairs so Diana wouldn’t anciently wake up hearing them talk.

                “So what are you not telling me?” Duncan asked

                “This time, nothing. You know everything I do. I wouldn’t play games with Diana’s life not now not ever!” Methos stated fiercely

                “I believe you, but I had to ask.” Duncan apologized                

                “It’s alright; I probably would have asked me the same thing.” Methos stated smiling slightly “I can’t stand waiting.” Methos said as he paced the floor.

                “Well let’s try to work off some of the tension.” McLeod offered as he threw Methos a staff. The two of them spent the next few hours working out and sparing. At about 9 that night while they were cleaning up from dinner Adams phone rang. Methos lunged for his coat and answered much calmer than Mac would have thought possible.

                “Pierson.”

                “Staying by the phone like a good boy I see. That’s good now do what I want and everything will work out fine,” the stranger stated

                “Cut the crap what do you want you bastard!’ Methos snapped

                “Now is that any way to talk to the person that holds your precious girlfriend’s life in his hands?” the stranger paused for a moment “Well I must have overestimated her worth to you I guess I could rid you of her.”

                “No, wait I’m listening.” Methos had steeled himself. Mac finally understood how he had survived five thousand years.

                “You have access to some journals I’ve been searching for.” The man stated

                “That’s what all this is about some journals?” Methos hissed into the phone.

                “Not just any journals the Methos journals from 750BC.” The man answered

                “And what is so important about those journals?” Methos was thrown he thought back he wasn’t doing anything special during that time that he could remember.

                “That is none of your concern, but Joe Dawson is.” The man replied smoothly

                “What do you want from Joe?” Methos was truly perplexed now.

                “The where abouts of a list of immortals. He should be getting a fax right about now. Oh and don’t bother wasting time on a trace. I’m nowhere near the location. You have twenty four hours to comply or I would say good bye to your precious Diana.” and the phone went dead

                Methos quickly dialed Joe’s cell phone “Dawson.” Joe answered

                “Joe did you just get a fax?” Methos asked much calmer than he felt

                “Yea and it’s not good.” He replied

                “How many?’

                “Twelve.” Joe hesitated “And we have a problem.”

                “What is it?” Methos whispered

                “He said they have to be alive or we had better find the immortals that had their quickening.” Joe stopped there.

                “Well.” Methos was losing his patience.

                “Kronos, Siles and Caspian are all on the list as well as Cassandra.” Joe sounded like he really needed a drink.

                “Methos wasn’t on the list?”

                “No, but most of them Mac or you have already killed there are only three that are still alive.” Joe answered

                “And those are?” Methos felt his stomach tie into a knot.

                “Connor McLeod, Duncan McLeod, and Richie Ryan.” Joe answered

                “We’re screwed!” Methos said as he fell onto the couch. “I’ll tell Mac and don’t let Richie out of your sight at least until we figure this all out.” Adam said “And Joe watch your back.”

                “Yea will do.” Joe said as they hung up.

                “Well?” McLeod asked

                “He wants my chronicles, you, Richie, Connor, me and Diana.” Methos said miserably

                “What?” Duncan was confused

                “He thinks most of the Immortals you and I have killed are still alive. Boy is he in for a shock.” Methos said with a smirk

                “Hey any news?” Diana asked sleepily

                “Yea none of it good.” Methos replied

                “We have to find our mystery man.” Duncan answered. Diana’s eyes lit up Duncan decided He really was starting to dislike that look. “We get to go hunting.” Diana asked hopefully

                Methos smiled at her enthusiasm. “No sweetheart, Duncan and I get to go head hunting. You need to go underground with Richie and Joe.” Methos stated as he sat on the bed and kissed her forehead.

                “Richie and Joe are not going to like that. We could help.” Diana was actually pouting Methos chuckled softly as he pulled her close.

                “Not as long as that necklace is around your neck.” Methos picked up the pendent. “I need you out of range and Joe and Richie out of harm’s way.”

                “Where?” Diana was burrowing she hated being away from Methos

                “I don’t know and I want to keep it that way for now. You’ll have Richie and Joe to take care of and I will be as quick as possible alright?” Methos answered

                Alright, I love you.” She said and kissed him softly

                “I love you too.” Methos declared “Now we have to get you packed.”

                “No need I already have emergency bags packed for both of us.” She stated a grin on her face.

                “Well aren’t you the good little Girl Scout?” Methos teased

                “I had a good scout leader.” She teased back winking over at Mac.

                “I thought you didn’t like anyone running?” Methos asked Duncan

                “I think she’s talking about you. I don’t run remember.” Mac stated with a grin.

                “Well then in that case I had better get you the patch for that.” Methos joked

                “I’d settle for food and strong coffee.” Diana said as she put her hand to her head. “How much of that stuff did you give me anyway?” She knew he was going to drug her before they got to the loft and welcomed the oblivion knowing she wouldn’t get much rest later.

                “Omelets alright?” Mac called as he headed to the kitchen.

                “Wonderful but can I get waffles to? I am beyond starved.” Diana asked “Whatever drug Methos gave me made me hungry.”

                “Omelets and waffles coming right up.” Duncan stated and got to work.

                “Can I call Richie and tell him what’s going on?” Diana asked, she called and informed Richie. He and Joe were going to her place to get her and Methos’ things.

                “Methos?” Diana asked

                “Hmm.” He was memorizing her scent and the way she felt in his arms.

                “If something goes wrong and this thing goes off…”

                “It won’t.” he denied

                “If it does, I don’t want to go to Richie. He won’t be able to finish it will he?” She asked as she turned in his arms to look in his eyes.

                “He would if he had to he loves you that much.” Methos whispered painfully

                “If it doesn’t finish me I want you to do it. I don’t care how long it takes promise me you will do it.” She whispered into his chest.

               “I promise.” Methos whispered as tears fell into Diana’s hair. They sat just holding each other until Duncan finished cooking. He had the good grace to pretend not to hear them.

                They ate and joked as if nothing was out of the ordinary. When Joe and Richie came in Methos had Diana in his lap tickling her mercilessly.

                “Well their taking all this rather well.” Joe stated smiling at the couple.

                “You wouldn’t have thought so earlier.” Mac whispered “The two of them are stronger than anyone I have ever met.” Duncan finished awe and pain in his voice

                “So when do we leave?” Joe asked changing the subject.

                “After Methos has a heart to heart with Richie.” Duncan looked bleak “She wants Methos to finish it if it all goes wrong. They did some calculating and it looks like the intent of the device is enough to kill for all intents and purposes but not enough to release the quickening. The bastard wants one of us to have to finish the job.”

                “My God.” Joe paled at the implication.

                “She made Methos promise… I’m putting some tranquilizers in your bag kill her as many times as it takes until Methos gets there. After it’s done keep Methos drugged until I can get there. Diana wants to make sure he doesn’t go out and gives his head away she wants him to live.”

                “Got it.” Joe said as he watched Methos lead Richie down stairs.

***

                Richie walked into the dojo office following Methos. “So what is it that you don’t want Diana to hear?” Richie asked

                Methos smiled at him. “Good you’ll need to remember how to use your street smarts again. I need you to make sure the three of you can’t be found. There are four airlines that have tickets waiting for you; one goes to Mexico, one to China, one to England, and one to France. Don’t tell me or Mac which one you’re going to take. There will be a package in this locker.” Methos handed Richie a key to a locker in the Atlanta airport. “It was my get out of town quick stash it has documents for two swords and two guns. Also there are credit cards in there. What I need you to remember is; one there will always be funds available in those accounts. Two and this is very important don’t use them except to get new funds right before you leave where you are don’t stay in any place for more than one week. I will find you when its safe don’t call don’t write you have to disappear do you understand?” Methos watched carefully to see that Richie knew what he had to do.

                “Yea I got it. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of them.” Richie stated

                “Good I know I can count on you to keep her safe. Which brings me to the next issue don’t let Diana take any challenges. I don’t need her losing her head because of a quickening. In fact if you see another immortal and they look to be trouble shoot them and run.” Methos finished he looked tired.

                “Got it. Anything else?”

                “Yea...” Methos took a deep breath bracing himself. “If something happens and she…” Methos trailed off not able to say the words “Joe has instructions on what to do. Take care of her she doesn’t like to sleep alone so… Gods I didn’t think it would be this hard. Just make sure she’s safe and as happy as possible under the circumstances. Now come on or Diana will start to wonder what happened to us.” Methos patted Richie on the back and they headed back up the stairs.

***********************************************************************************

                Diana knew it was almost time to leave. She walked over to Duncan and hugged him pulling him down to her height. He pulled her tight into his embrace “We’re going to fix this.” He stated hoarsely

                “I have all the faith in the world in the two of you, but just in case… This is not your fault so no beating yourself up. I love you now swear to me you’ll take care of Methos. Don’t let him run. He’ll need all of you and you’re not allowed to brood.”  

                “I promise and I love you too.” Duncan had tears streaming down his face as he held her close.

                After a few moments more she pulled back wiping her eyes “Alright enough of that Methos doesn’t need to see me all weepy before I leave.” A few moments later Methos and a very subdued Richie came back up stairs. Duncan went to get the carry case that had the tranquilizers from his bathroom.

                “It’s time.” Methos stated he hugged and kissed Diana and then shook Richie and Joe’s hands. Methos pulled Diana close again for a last kiss. “Love you.”

                Diana smiled slightly kissing him again “Want you.”

                Methos answered “Need you” and a gentle kiss

                Diana started to tear up “Forever and always.”

                Methos repeated “Forever and always.”

                Methos handed Diana her backpack and she turned and left Joe and Richie right behind her.

Duncan waited to speak until the feel of her and Richie’s presence had faded.

                “And you call me a hopeless romantic.” Duncan joked trying to lighten the mood.

                “It has its moments.” Methos smirked then his features hardened “Now it’s time to hunt.”

                “I never thought I’d say this but, it’s about time.” Duncan stated a gleam in his own eyes. They grabbed their swords and packs then left.


End file.
